Fall In Love With The Prostitute
by kimjongkai-ssi
Summary: Chanyeol mencintai Kai, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya, sekalipun fakta bahwa Kai, adalah seorang prostitute.; ChanKai; DLDR; RnR; (Contain: balasan-balasan untuk review 'First Time')


**Tittle: Fall In Love With The Protitute **(i know it's lame ;_;)

**Casts: Park Chanyeol & Kim Jongin**

**Author: kimjongkai-ssi**

**Warning: typos, fail!smut, (kind of) pwp**

.

**A/n**

**FF ini dibikin untuk ****_oneofakindgurl_****. Hope u like it, chingu-ya c;**

.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu peduli dengan omongan orang lain.

Ia hanya akan percaya pada apapun yang menurutnya benar. Tidak ada pengecualian untuk itu; termasuk untuk urusan cinta.

Jadi ketika ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang namja, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk mengejar cinta namja itu. Meskipun namja itu seorang _prostitute_ sekalipun.

Kai.

Chanyeol mengenalnya sebagai Kai; namja yang bekerja di klub malam dengan menjajakan tubuhnya sendiri.

Namja itu lebih muda setahun dibanding Chanyeol. Saat pertama kali mengetahuinya, Chanyeol tak percaya, tetapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Setiap malam, Chanyeol akan menunggu Kai di sebuah kursi panjang tepat di seberang klub malam tempatnya bekerja. Dan ia akan bertemu dengan namja itu setiap pukul tiga pagi; saat Kai sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Hey." panggil Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum lebar. Matanya berbinar senang meihat sosok Kai yang berjalan mendekatinya itu.

Sejak dua bulan lalu, Chanyeol memang selalu mengantar Kai pulang, menemani namja itu berjalan melewati malam, ke apartemen kecil di gedung yang tak jauh dari klub malam. Entah bagaimana awalnya, Chanyeol lupa, tetapi yang jelas, Kai_nya_ itu tidak pernah protes dengan kelakuan Chanyeol. Tentu, awalnya ia menolak tawaran Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang, namun lama-kelamaan mereka akrab, dengan begitu saja.

"Hyung." sahut namja itu dengan suara yang terendam oleh syal tebal yang melilit lehernya, hingga menutupi sebagian hidung bangirnya, "Lama menunggu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul sambil menggeleng. Tetapi Jongin cukup tahu jika namja tiang listrik itu berbohong, ia melihat Chanyeol duduk di sana sejak pukul sebelas malam, tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang serasa menusuk tulang.

Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa bicara. Hingga tahu-tahu mereka sudah berada di depan gedung apartemen Kai.

Kai tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi panik sendiri. Gambaran tentang Chanyeol yang menungguinya di tengah udara malam yang dingin membuatnya merasa bersalah. Setidaknya ia harus membalas kesabaran Chanyeol selama ini. Namja itu mau menungguinya setiap malam, mengantarnya pulang, dan tak pernah sekalipun mengungkit masalah hubungan mereka yang memang tanpa status itu.

"Kurasa sekarang waktuku untuk pamit?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil, dan bersiap melenggang pergi dari sana, jika saja Kai tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku mohon. Temani aku. Setidaknya.. malam ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dan Kai tidak membuang waktu, ia langsung mencium bibir namja itu dengan agak tergesa.

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku akan senang bisa _menamani_mu."

Dan dengan begitu, entah bagaimana, mereka berakhir di atas tempat tidur tipis apartemen Kai, dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Mmh!" Kai menciumi bibir tipis Chanyeol, sesekali menjilat dan menghisapnya. Ciuman Kai itu terkesan berantakan, terlalu banyak saliva yang terlibat didalamnya, tetapi menurut Chanyeol, ciuman itu tak akan bisa lebih sempurna lagi; karena yang menciumnya sekarang adalah Kai, Kai_nya_.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Kai, ibu jarinya beberapa kali mengelus rambut hitam _partner_nya itu. Sedang tangan kirinya sudah bermain tanpa kendali di atas tubuh Kai.

Kai, yang memang berada diatas, menindih tubuh Chanyeol, menggerakkan pinggulnya berulangkali. Membuat lubangnya bertemu dengan ujung penis Chanyeol yang sudah menegang, dan setiap kali hal itu terjadi, Kai mendesah, walaupun desahannya terendam oleh ciumannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan melakukan acara pembukaannya, hyung." Bisiknya lembut.

Chanyeol hanya memerhatikan Kai, yang menurunkan tubuhnya, dan berhenti ketika ia sudah berhadapan dengan penis Chanyeol yang benar-benar dalam keadaan tegang.

Kai tertawa kecil. Menurutnya Chanyeol menggemaskan; hanya karena ciuman dan beberapa sentuhan disana-sini, namja itu bisa setegang sekarang. Jika saja Kai tidak tahu tentang kelakuan Chanyeol di klub malam, mungkin Kai akan mengira kalau Chanyeol seorang anak polos.

Hal yang selanjutnya yang Chanyeol tahu, penisnya sudah berada di dalam mulut hangat Kai, dengan lidah Kai yang terus-terusan menjilati batang kemaluannya itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak memegangi belakang kepala Kai, mencoba mendorongnya untuk mengulum lebih dalam, hingga ia merasakan ujung penisnya yang bertumbukkan dengan ujung tenggorokan Kai.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Chanyeol orgasme. Kai sudah begitu terbiasa melakukan _blowjob_, itu pekerjaannya setiap malam, jadi jangan heran jika namja tan itu bisa membuat siapapun orgasme dengan cepat hanya dengan permainan lidahnya.

Kai mencium bibir Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini dengan perlahan. Lidah mereka beradu, berpagut sesuai irama yang hanya mereka berdua tahu.

Dan tautan bibir mereka terlepas ketika Chanyeol memelintir puting Kai dengan keras; Kai mendesah nyaring, karena itu memang bagian tersensitifnya.

Chanyeol membalik posisi mereka. Sekarang dirinya menindih tubuh kecil Kai.

Ia tak mau membuang waktu. Paha Kai dibukanya lebar-lebar, hingga Chanyeol bisa melihat lubang Kai yang berkedut-kedut itu dengan jelas.

Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. Tubuh Kai sungguh indah, jauh lebih indah dari yang selama ini dibayangkannya.

"Apa aku harus―"

"Tidak usah! Langsung masukkan saja." perintah Kai dengan suara memohon.

Ia sudah terlewat _horny_, dan tak mau menunggu Chanyeol mempersiapkan lubangnya, toh ia baru melakukan seks dengan tiga orang namja tadi malam, lubangnya sudah pasti sudah siap untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol agak sedikit ragu, jadi ia memasukkan miliknya dengan gerakan perlahan dan hati-hati. Bahkan ia menunggu Kai untuk memberitahunya kapan ia harus mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya; mendorong penisnya memasuki lubang Kai sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang terburu-buru, tetapi tidak dengan Kai.

Namja itu rasanya ingin mati karena gerakan lambat Chanyeol. Ia terbiasa dengan _rough sex_ yang seringkali dimainkan oleh para pelanggannya.

Jadi lagi-lagi, Kai berada di atas Chanyeol.

Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengendarai penis Chanyeol untuk keluar-masuk lubangnya, dengan gerakan cepat.

"Nya―ah!" pekik Kai nyaring ketika penis Chanyeol mengenai prostatnya.

Dan sebisa mungkin, Kai membuat prostatnya tertumbuk berulang-ulang. Membuat keduanya terlarut pada desahan masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Kai orgasme, dan membuat gerakannya melambat. Demi apapun, dia lelah sekali. Tetapi ia tak mau mengecewakan Chanyeol. Jadi dengan sisa tenaganya, Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengubur penis Chanyeol lebih dalam di dalam lubang ketatnya.

Setelah enam atau tujuh kali dorongan kemudian, Chanyeol ikut orgasme.

_Semen_nya memenuhi lubang Kai, hingga meleleh keluar karena lubang kecil Kai tak bisa menampungnya.

Kai membiarkan tubuhnya ambruk, dan menindih tubuh Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol cukup tahu bagaimana lelahnya Kai saat itu. Jadi ia hanya mencium kening Kai, menyelimuti tubuh mereka, dan memeluk tubuh Kai, yang mulai tertidur.

"Aku menyayangimu, hyung." Kai menggumam dibalik leher Chanyeol. Pipinya merona karena pengakuannya sendiri.

Dan saat itu, Chanyeol tahu jika memilih Kai merupakan hal yang tepat untuknya. Bahwa Kai memang pantas untuk cintanya.

Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Kai dengan sayang.

"Aku juga, Kai-ya. Aku juga."

**.:.**

**Ini ff apaan /flips table/ (TwwT)**

**Maaf banget ff nya lagi-lagi fail ;_;**

**Ini bikinnya tengah malam, dan cuma setengah jam, jadi mohon dimaklumin aja yaa /hides/**

**Buat yang kemarin req sequel 'First Time', maaf banget Rin belum bisa bikinin, idenya kementok :c**

.

**Review? c':**

**XOXO!**

**.:.**

Rin ngga tau gimana cara ngebales review /ugly sobs/ jd balasan 'First Time'nya bakal diselipkan (?) disini ya c: waktu pertama liat kalo reviewnya ada lumayan banyak, Rin seneng bgt /squeals/ karena awalnya Rin ngira ga bakal ada yg nge-review karena ff yg Rin tulis seadanya dan pendek banget TwT

**.:.**

**Balasan review First Time:**

**Guest:** udah ngga tau mau nulis apa lagi (/_T) iya, ini juga udah mulai proses nulis hunkai lg kok^^ thanks buat reviewnya yaaa c;

**oneofakindgurl: **iya yg pertama bgt ini mah nulis rate M ;_; entar diusahain deh buat fic yg panjang kkk req-an nya udah dibikinin nih /throws confetti/ ouo thanks reviewnya (yg bnr2 pnjng bgt wkwk) ^^v

**Guest:** rly? Duh makasihh TwT thanks reviewnya yaa c:

**urikaihun: **sehun kan suka semaunya jd begitu deh (?) kkk thanks reviewnyaa c:

**AquariisBlue:** hehe makasihhh \(^o^)/ thanks jg buat reviewnyaaa c:

**retnofauzh:** merinding? serius? o_o mau nya begitu chingu, tp krn pwp jd aku ga fokus nulis yg lain selain nc nya (/_T) thanks reviewnya chingu-yaaa c;

**LM90:** ga bermaksud gitu sebenernya /laugh/ keren? aih jinjayo? ;_; thanks reviewnyaaa^^

**jonginisa: **sehun emg kurang ajar /flips table/ aku ragu soalnya waktu awal nulis ff, apalagi rated M, jd seadanya bgt (?) ;_; thanks reviewnyaaa c:

** yizi . wufantaobaby: **iya pendek bgt emg /cries/ ga ada lanjutannya, miannn ;_; thanks reviewnya yaaa c;

**novisaputri09:** sadly it's the end chingu-yaaa :c sequel? Duh nanti deh dicoba2 bikin sequelnya, ga ada ide soalnya T_T thanks reviewnyaa ^^b

**Kamong Jjong:** miannn /hides/ nanti lah bikin yg panjang ouo thanks reviewnyaa c:

**RizkaKim:** iya... (/_T) thanks reviewnya btw c:

**Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun:** ga ada lanjutannya, kecuali... sequel? o_o jjong emg udh nasibnya begituu wkwk thanks reviewnya yaa c;

**Jongin48:** end :c iya, soon \(^o^)/ thanks reviewnya yaa ^^

**uthienz . keykimkibum**: msh awkward dlm hal nulis ff, jd makanya gini deh hasilnya /sobs/ thanks reviewnyaa c:

**putrifibrianti96:** bener juga - _- wkwk thanks reviewnya ^^

**little Dark Wolf 99:** hehe thankiesss c; mksh reviewnya ^^

**adilia . taruni . 7**: kai emg nasibnya kayak gitu, pcrnya sehun sihh (?) thanks reviewnya yaa c:

**Mizukami Sakura-chan:** sequel? diusahain yaaaa ^^b sehun mah semaunya (?) kkk maaf ya kalo gantung bgt ceritanya ―3― thanks reviewnya yaa c;

**.:.**


End file.
